Lillian Of Yorkshire
by Akira Bane
Summary: Who knows ? Just tell me what you think , and I'll review you back even if you flame me . Please be nice , this is my first fic in this series . Thanks !
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The boy stood on the greenest hills of Wales , his almost white hair glowing like a firebrand . As he watched the sun rise , his tawny owl eyes gazed into the core of the star . Intrigued with it's beauty , this boy was Bran . Son of Author , of Camelot . . . . . He stood there , until the sun blazed rather pleasantly . Instead of with such force and violence , he had a feeling to come out here to the mountains and the rolling emerald hills . He clutched his sunglasses in one hand , and finally decided to put them back on his face before they got broke . He heard footsteps behind , on the wet dewy grass . He turned to see a girl , with raven black hair . With a streak of white running down the left side of her hair , her azure eyes reflecting his image in them . She stood there , waiting for him to speak first . But somehow , he got this feeling he was in the presence of a very great lady . She wore a dress , of the old medieval styles . Flowing sleeves , richly embroidered  
with rich gold thread upon crimson silken cloth . Her cape azure blue , like her eyes embroidered with silver moons and stars . Her hand reached out to shake his , he noticed her ring silver with a single sapphire shaped like a star . He bowed instead and whispered , " my lady . " " Bran of Camelot , doth not bow to thee . Thou areth of royaler bloodlines then thee . " " Pardon ? " " The old ones were right , you are a questionable young fellow . But we'll have to make due , in our quest that is . " " What quest are you talking about ? " " You'll see prince Bran . " " Just call me Bran . What's your name anyways , whoever you are . " " Lillian of Yorkshire . " " Okay then , but what quest do you  
mean ? " " Do you remember young Will Stanton's quest or the grail , he being the keeper of the signs and all . Well we are about to embark on a quest to help him , we shall be alone though through most of the journey . You must trust me on this fact of life , if we do not succeed the dark wins . There will be no second chance . "  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own this sereies , Susan Cooper does . Madam if you even see this , please don't get offended and sue me . Please ? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

~*~Lillian Of Yorkshire~*~  
  
Night fell upon the two , as they stood barly speaking on that hillside . The sunset blazed it's final fiery rays upon them , as they finally decided to talk . Or at least something very simular to conversation , at least civlized conversation .  
Finally Bran spoke in his rich welsh baritone , " What do we have to do to help this Will Stanton ? "  
Lady Lillian finally spoke up then , " we have to find the orb of merlin's staff . "  
" What does the orb of Merlin's staff to do with the old one's and such ? "  
" Plenty it seems , I was sent here by my ultimite grandmother .  
The old lady . "  
" How oddly charming to met you , does Will know about this quest ? "  
" No ,why exacly should he ? It would only cause trouble . "  
" He should since we're going to risk ou lifes to find this orb of Merlin's staff . "  
" It's what I was born for , for this sole purpose Lord Bran . "  
" No one is born for one single unimportant date . "  
" I shall met you here tomorrow , be ready . "  
And with that she turned , and promptly left . Disappering with the fires of the sun , fading and finally falling away from sight . At that Bran turned and headed toward his home on the small farm . He walked merrliy on the road , cars passing him . Men driving the cars throwing him looks of intense dislike , for his flaxon hair . He threw them looks back , but it was nothing unusual for him to be looked at like that . His thoughts drifted back to Lady Lillian , with her strange attractions . Her raven black hair , and the single white lock as white as newly fallen snow .   
She was a beauty , with her soft golden voice . And her unshakeableshyness , her grace beyond words . He faintly smiled to himself , the stars started to come out . Promising to be wonderfully beautiful , today was one of the best days in young Bran's life .  
  
  
Disclaimer : Bran belongs to Susan Cooper , along with The Dark Is Rising Sequence , madam find it out of your heart not to sue me . Please ?  



End file.
